lustoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:ShermanTheMythran
Welcome Hi, welcome to Lego Universe stories Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:ShermanTheMythran page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Willr2d213 (Talk) 04:43, April 21, 2011 Be my guest! And BTW your an admin. Thanks for joining! 20:37, April 21, 2011 (UTC) And could you please get my sig working? Same as the LU wiki. -W And thanks... it's great you like it ;) 04:00, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, but it isn't working, see? 05:07, April 22, 2011 (UTC) 05:07, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Oops lol 05:08, April 22, 2011 (UTC) But it... works fine? I guess so :\ 16:45, April 22, 2011 (UTC) I did respond with the "be my guest message" but thats ok. Yes you can as long as you didn't copy it. 15:11, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Please add the category "Admin" to your user page. 18:44, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeah... 04:41, April 24, 2011 (UTC) No it can be out of the blue. 04:47, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Okay, and if you don't mind, please use the story layout. 04:49, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Good luck with your story... I'll look at it tom. I'm going to bed. (10:30 here) 05:30, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! You too Chri...... I mean Maestro :P. Yeah, I'm on Pacific time, California to be exact. And BTW GREAT STORY!!! I love it. And do you like the new logo? 02:11, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Your a co-owner of this wiki! Go ahead and do whatever you want! 02:19, April 25, 2011 (UTC) What are you talking about? Your a Bureaucrat. 02:32, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Wow! The new logo looks great! 17:02, April 25, 2011 (UTC) It looks awesome! 17:09, April 25, 2011 (UTC) *Whew* I finally finished updating the Journey of V.D. Back to the hero rising page. Gotta find a way to get more people on here. 17:14, April 25, 2011 (UTC) I have a plan to have AwesomeMe to put the new chapters in his V.D. story on here and day before he puts in the the LMBs, so people will have to come here if they want to read it ASAP, but, I'm not sure if he will go for it. Also, I'm kinda trying to get more people on the LMBS: Lol I'm not surprised. 17:48, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Maestro, I would REALLY like to do anything I can to help get SAI off the ground. I could try to get more members, brainstorm, anything. I could even start the construction of the headquarters. (And yes, as of a recent patch, you can trade custom models). I could also donate a prop* to SAI. 23:44, April 25, 2011 (UTC) *When I say donate, I mean like make a prop the is SAI themed, and such. Great! I'm glad you like the idea. And I know you got 20,000 since thats all you have, but I'm willing to do it for 10,000 plus the cost of bricks I don't have. I can start as soon as Friday. And is the headquarters one of the models you wanted? 02:01, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah, and if you parents don't go for the idea you could just make a wiki or use a software like Wix or Weebly 02:04, April 26, 2011 (UTC) . What do you mean it can't be in one model? All models can be traded as long as there approved and under 3,000 bricks big. And I will NOT TAKE MORE THAN 10,000 COINS!!' This is going to be a donation to SAI, not a model that you are going to buy. ' 02:11, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll relax now :P 02:11, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Okay Okay you can give me 100 red crystal. BUT NOTHING MORE!!! And Let me go read the fine print on Weebly. 02:24, April 26, 2011 (UTC) On weebly, it says something about paying for some services, but it doesn't say what costs money. And BTW isn't $3 a lot better than $7? 02:27, April 26, 2011 (UTC) You know cheese? I've been his friend since the founder's launch. And Okay 200 is fine BUT THAT IS IT!! 02:29, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Okay, true, so I guess if your parents don't go for it you could still just make your own wiki. 02:33, April 26, 2011 (UTC) He showed you? Lol, I was the one to show him that. :P. And no on the RIC. 03:48, April 26, 2011 (UTC) How did I get on the SAI ad list? I'm not complaining or anything, just wondering. 03:51, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Yep, and it's awesome! 03:53, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Ah, so thats it. And looking forward to your return!! Letsee, how do I make a countdown again? :P 04:00, April 26, 2011 (UTC) SAI HeadQuarters Building Project Intro Okay, I got the plans and I will start on it this Friday. I didn't realize how big the HQ was until I read the User Guide just now. With almost 800 steps, I wouldn't be surprised if it becomes the highest rep prop and featured in the LU Hall of Fame. Bricks I think that the hardest part about this project is going to be gathering all of the required bricks, and not actually building it. I'm sure that Lego Universe has most of the bricks that are required in the building plans, but the bricks that I'm most concerned about are the bricks that hold the platforms up, and the big round bricks for the elevator tube things. If there is any problem with LU not having the right bricks or me being unable to get ahold of them, I will tell you, and we can alter the design. I (hope) think that I have most of the bricks to build the Headquarters, but if I don't, I will buy them from a vendor of from the LU Message Boards. Time As this building is very big, it might take a while for me to complete the job. I'm thinking if I work fast enough, I can complete it anytime in between 1-4 months. My goal is to have it done by the time you return, but I can't promise anything at the moment. Price and Credit I've changed my mind about the price thing (Not its not going to cost you a gazillion dollars.) I've decide that I just want credit for building it. I would like credit in the property description, and MAYBE a little robot thing in the front or inside that says that I built it. I hope this wasn't to long and boring to read. Thats all for now. 00:59, April 27, 2011 (UTC) 500px|left In case you missed it. 01:52, April 27, 2011 (UTC) So what is your idea that you mentioned? See Here 02:10, April 27, 2011 (UTC). Lol you should write these things down :P 02:35, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing! And two words: Clone Tool. 18:53, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Wow the property ads sure look hard.... it will take me FOREVER to make on. How did you ever think of that complex design? 21:03, April 27, 2011 (UTC) JK In case you missed the article: Beginning on May 3rd, Doctor Overbuild will need your help! As you know, the Imagination Nexus was corrupted and mutated into the Maelstrom, resulting in the explosion of planet Crux. But the Faction Leaders discovered a surviving shard of pure Imagination, and with each creative act it has grown. Now Doctor Overbuild has plans to build a large Tower to preserve the purity of this new Nexus and protect it from the Maelstrom. Once the Nexus Tower has been completed, it will also serve as a beacon of light and hope to all Minifigures! To complete this grand vision, Doc Overbuild will need your help! He has begun construction of Nexus Tower –but needs more bricks! A lot of bricks... Doctor Overbuild has sent out a call to all Minifigures: Donate bricks to Build Nexus Tower! Not only will you help protect the Nexus of Imagination with each brick donated, you can also work on one-time only donation Achievements! Once the Tower is completed, these Achievements will no longer be available, so don’t delay. Need more motivation to donate to Build Nexus Tower? How about Banks and Valiant Weapons? That’s right, once Nexus Tower has been completed, Banks and Valiant Weapons will be available inside Nexus Tower! There are so many reasons to donate, so do your part and donate your bricks to the Nexus Jawbox in the Nimbus Station Race Place beginning on May 3rd! In addition to this new Community Build Mission, you will also be able to experience the thrilling new Dragonmaw Chasm Raceway, save Imagination by building on the new Nimbus Isle Property, and display your Faction Pride by racing in or flying in your Faction Cars and Rockets! Take advantage of over 80 new Zoo or Safari themed models to build the largest Zoo or wild Safari on Nimbus Isle. You can really bring your Zoo to life by applying Behaviors to your very own Pets on your Property! There will be so many new exciting things to do in LEGO Universe on May 3rd. What will you do first? Discuss this article and video on the message boards! Yep, you got everything right. And I'll see what I can do about that story.. 03:29, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Aughh! Your going to ruin my rep! :P And NOOOO You got the lucky edit I was going to get that noo! Nah Jk Congrats! 20:46, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Pretty epic :D! 20:55, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Ugh, can you fix awesome's sig? 21:00, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Boy Maestro, you did an AWESOME job!!! love the admin page and everything else! And BTW have you noticed we've gotten a few more members? 15:22, April 30, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean? Google does free ads? And yes I do have a @gmail, but I would have to pass it through my parents first. 15:32, April 30, 2011 (UTC) And it looks like awesomeme's sig isn't working if you check the become an admin page. 15:33, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Please add the category Bureaucrats to your page. And could you make a Bureaucrats page thats like the admin one? And you left out AwesomeMe on the admin page. 15:37, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Okay, gotta go myself. Chess tourney. And I do play chess if your wondering... I'll be back around 6, maybe later. 15:40, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Check out your luwiki page. -Willr2d213 (Talk| ) 01:02, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Glad you like it! My tournament went okay, considering it was an adult tourney. Sorry to hear that you lost. :(. -Willr2d213 (Talk | ) 03:20, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Good! And the Avant G. Adventure looks fun! Let me go try it out now.... -Willr2d213 (Talk | ) 16:07, May 2, 2011 (UTC) WOW the Avant Gardens Adventure is AWESOME! Could you make one for ns? And so you can join different factions? Great Job!! -Willr2d213 (Talk | ) Yep okay. It's gonna be a little hard to make it work so you can join all of the factions.... -Willr2d213 (Talk | ) 16:34, May 2, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I changed my sig. so it looks like I'm a mod, and not some dude that likes to mess around on a wiki all day. (Which I am :P) And about the vands. not finding the wiki. What do you want me to do? Invite the biggestlegofan here? :P And could you invite PAH? I'm gonna see if I can get drigle to come. -Willr2d213 (Talk | ) 16:38, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Zero times. I realized I would most likely have a better chance if I follow the way it goes in-game. -Willr2d213 (Talk | ) 16:41, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I always wondered what it would be like to drop wisp and punch Ep. -Willr2d213 (Talk | ) 16:49, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about the spacing I undid it. I added the photos to try to add to the fun, but you can remove them if you want. -Willr2d213 (Talk | ) 16:56, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Shermy, are you online right now? -Willr2d213 (Talk | ) 23:41, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Maestro, I was thinking that we could make a page where users could vote on their favorite story, and the story with the most votes would become the "Story of the month" and the same thing with adventures. We could also put a little badge thing on the story page or something. Like it? -Willr2d213 (Talk | ) 23:58, May 2, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Thanks so much for making the template! 'K -Willr2d213 (Talk | ) 02:56, May 3, 2011 (UTC) BTW Maestro, how do I add another chapter to the story template? -Willr2d213 (Talk | ) 03:45, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Nah, it's good. You have worked hard enough already. :) -Willr2d213 (Talk | ) 03:53, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo your working too hard! :P -Willr2d213 (Talk | ) 04:01, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Maybe.... :P -Willr2d213 (Talk | ) 23:37, May 3, 2011 (UTC) How is that story of the month template coming? I'll go ahead and make a page for it. -Willr2d213 (Talk | ) 23:56, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Check out the community menu! -Willr2d213 (Talk | ) 00:07, May 4, 2011 (UTC) NOT FUNNY. When I blocked you, I blocked your secondary account; you could always undo it with your main account. Please unblock me! Sorry about that. I thought you would easily be able to remove it. -Willr2d213 (Talk | ) 22:50, May 4, 2011 (UTC) How do you know we have 30 edits until 1000? -Willr2d213 (Talk | ) 03:08, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Nope never have. And go ahead and change the theme back to want you want. I was just experimenting. -Willr2d213 (Talk | ) 00:54, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Wow the images that you posted on the main page look epic! -Willr2d213 (Talk | ) 01:14, May 6, 2011 (UTC) -Willr2d213 (Talk | ) 03:14, May 6, 2011 (UTC) -Willr2d213 (Talk | ) 03:17, May 6, 2011 (UTC) You don't? Okay well, we don't want spammers. What are you suggesting? -Willr2d213 (Talk | ) 03:20, May 6, 2011 (UTC) It was partly a joke. Part of why I did it was I was bored and thinking "I'm bored. Hey why don't I play a prank on maestro?" :P -Willr2d213 (Talk | ) 03:24, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Okay. ;). It seems like that we have a good amount of stories, and we just need some more members. What should we do about that? It's kind boring without having any spammers to block. :P -Willr2d213 (Talk | ) 03:34, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Do you think we should make Ja. an admin? -Willr2d213 (Talk | ) 22:04, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Ask Wikia cuz idk. Lego roleplay Wiki 22:40, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey Shermy! (:P) Sup. I'm on this wiki now cause the other one sucks stinks, and I'm writing a story on the message boards, so yeah! I bet I'll enjoy this place. Kryiptuun 02:21, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Congrats on the second 1,000th edit trophy! BTW do yo have that SotM template done? -Willr2d213 (Talk | ) 02:10, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Er. I'm not sure what to say. Could you just type up a message that I could paste in? And BTW what email did you use for your wikia account then? -Willr2d213 (Talk | ) 02:16, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Done! -Willr2d213 (Talk | ) 02:26, May 9, 2011 (UTC) I must say that the author of the latest story added to this wiki has terrible gramma :P -Willr2d213 (Talk | ) 02:32, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Gwee yo dink mo, germy? -Willr2d213 (Talk | ) 02:36, May 9, 2011 (UTC) And believe it or not, it was wrote in Feb. It's just been on like the 999999th page, and it just got bumped up. -Willr2d213 (Talk | ) 02:44, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Do you know what happened to all of the photos on AM's talk page? -Willr2d213 (Talk | ) 02:45, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Okay, but I'm not as bad as he is. -Willr2d213 (Talk | ) 02:46, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Ah. Okay. -Willr2d213 (Talk | ) 02:49, May 9, 2011 (UTC) No, But I'm currently getting the bricks for the ad models. -Willr2d213 (Talk | ) 02:52, May 9, 2011 (UTC) And I must say, the Nexus Jawbox is not helping.. :P -Willr2d213 (Talk | ) 02:52, May 9, 2011 (UTC) And can I ask you two questions? -Willr2d213 (Talk | ) 02:54, May 9, 2011 (UTC) This epic Nexus Tower shirt, Awesome scanner helm, another pointless shirt, and some coins. But I've donated 10,000 bricks, and that's enough. (The highest is 400,000 last time I checked) -Willr2d213 (Talk | ) 02:56, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Who do you think has worse grammer, the Birth of the First Sen. Guy or the guy that has a story with the first chapter like this: Ahhhhhhhhh screamed cole a paradox agent when elite nexus guards took hold of him.'What are you doing' screamed cole. One of the nexus agent said we are taking you in for reasons you should not know.Cole observed the situation two agent were holding him in front of him from eeach side the commander agent drax was in front of him and four other agent was keeping onlookers in check.Cole had to act fast and he did he hit one agent holding him on the head than kicked the other holding him in the chest after that he used his sword of flame to hit Drax dead on. This set him free in reusult Cole started running into the forest with angry nexus agent yelling at him. there was only one queston know. where would he go? . Second is should I make a page for the above chapter? right? :P. Here is the another chapter. It is really quiet funny to read because it is so badly written: Cole quickly took his rocket out and put it on the launch pad to nexus tower."Hey" said the guard It was to late for the guard to catch him now though. The engine started and CONK cole was knocked out. "whhhaaaa" said Cole as he found himself in a dark room in chains with the Baron in front of him. "Ba ha you fool you took the nexus tower launch pad". "It was not ready so your coarse floated all the way to the malestorm base why do you think the nexus did'nt let anyone use yet. Now i will infect you with the maelstorm ha. Cole just layed there in chains dumbstruck. -Willr2d213 (Talk | ) 02:59, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Question. You the bureaucrat? ProfArchibaldHale 11:17, May 9, 2011 (UTC) I have some bad news for you: Hello, I'm sorry, but the W4G Rating Bar is not offered at this time on Wikia as it is incompatible with a number of skin elements and extensions on our site. ---- Timothy Quievryn Wikia Community Support Team :,( -Willr2d213 (Talk | ) 16:17, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Wait so you just want me to add { {Tops}} to the top of every page? -Willr2d213 (Talk | ) 16:28, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Okay, but what does the "original story" mean? Check out Hero Rising to see what I mean. -Willr2d213 (Talk | ) 16:34, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Nothing I'll delete it. Talk 21:12, May 9, 2011 (UTC) OK, I have an idea. We can integrate our stories RIGHT now. The rocket in my story will get to NT in two days (LU time), remember, Krom coming with me can integrate into your story. Because, BoNS is about to happen in my story, because you're still in space. So, before you add your next chapter, let's discuss how this could work. As in, your little bro gets R3 gear for BoNS. Then we both have our own adventures 'till we find you (we'd have a MONTH in LU time.). Feel free to not discuss this and make up some mumbo jumbo about it. P.S. I don't want to screw up your brother's part in this, so if we DO have a cross-over would you mind telling me his Faction? ProfArchibaldHale 21:42, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Epic -Willr2d213 (Talk | ) 23:19, May 9, 2011 (UTC) SHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Look at the message I put on AwesomeMe's talk page. -Willr2d213 (Talk | ) 23:47, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Front Page. Can I have my story front-paged? ProfArchibaldHale 09:51, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Er, may I ask why you added the admin category to PAH's page? -Willr2d213 (Talk | ) 16:39, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Then why.....? -Willr2d213 (Talk | ) 20:07, May 11, 2011 (UTC)